METASTASIS :: Rhapsodie
by Luo
Summary: La Guerre Sainte est finie : tous les chevaliers d'or sont morts, Seiya est dans le coma et, le Sanctuaire est détruit. Quasiment tout est à refaire, la chevalerie à reformer. Plus de Pope et un Sanctuaire à rebâtir. Et dans tout ça, il reste un Kiki qui demeure plus seul que jamais maintenant que son maître est parti. [Prélude à Requiem]


**Titre : **_De l'Opera des manèges, Symphonie des carrousels : 『__METASTASIS_』_Rapshodie_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à Kurumada.  
Tous les autres personnages m'appartiennent.  
Les sous-titres appartiennent à la chanson alo[n]e du groupe vistlip.

**Rating :** M pour certains passages.

**Genre : **Général

* * *

**Notes : **Je l'avais annoncé dans le dernier chapitre de Requiem, ainsi que sur Lampion Rouge, que j'allais reprendre Rhapsodie. Comme promis, me voilà donc. Je peux d'avance vous dire qu'il y aura 24 chapitres, plus ce prologue ainsi qu'un épilogue. Chaque chapitre correspond à une année donc, ils seront relativement longs.

Anciens comme nouveaux lecteurs,  
j'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

**PRAELUDO. À l'origine, des espoirs**

« _Parce que le "n" d'Alone ressemblait à une cage aux oiseaux, pour te libérer, je l'ai effacé avec le bouton celer_ »

* * *

**COUVERTURE  
Recollections  
****Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était toi...**

« _Ma voix t'atteint-elle ?_ »

* * *

**1970, 8 février  
****[France] Chamonix**

De petits cris peinaient à résonner dans la rue déserte, à cause de la tempête de neige qui faisait rage en cette fin de soirée. Postée sur le perron du chalet qu'elle habitait avec le reste de sa famille, une fillette, trois ans à peine, s'accrochait au bras de son frère bien aimé, l'énergie du désespoir donnant une force vivace à son corps bien frêle. Une larme s'échappa d'entre ses paupières avant que le froid ne la gelât de geler sur sa joue, tandis que son aîné la repoussait tant bien que mal avec un agacement non feint. Non vraiment il adorait Apolline cependant, il lui avait déjà maintes fois expliquer la situation. Au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix : s'il s'en allait loin d'eux, c'était pour mieux les protéger. Devenir fort. Plus fort. Si fort qu'il pourrait protéger _tout_ le monde.

C'était ce que le monsieur avait dit. Il en avait le pouvoir alors dans sa naïveté toute enfantine, le garçonnet avait accepté sans réfléchir pour que ça. Ses parents non plus ; après tout, leur fils, leur héritier semblait avoir un destin tout tracé sur le chemin de la gloire. Leur fierté.

En tout cas, cela n'empêchait pas la petite Apolline de _vouloir_ ne pas à se séparer de lui. C'était _son_ frère après tout. Elle hurla de rage lorsque finalement des bras puissants la soulevèrent du sol. On la haussa à la hauteur du visage du _méchant_, celui qui lui volait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde. Des yeux prune d'une froideur qui n'avait rien à envier au temps accrochèrent son regard. Elle déglutit avec l'envie pressante de se libérer, de prendre son frère puis de rentrer en fermant la porte au nez de l'homme.

« Tu t'appelle Apolline n'est-ce pas ? Je vois que tu aime beaucoup ton frère. Mais, si tu l'aime vraiment, alors, il faut le laisser partir. »

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour observer son frère, ses mains cachées dans son dos — sûrement en train de les triturer comme à chaque qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise — l'autre attrapa son menton entre ses longs doigts glacials et tourna délicatement sa tête afin de lui faire face à nouveau.

« Regarde-moi Apolline. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Ce que je suis ? »

On lui avait expliqué, on lui avait dis qu'il y avait là une histoire de chevalier. Cependant, elle n'avait rien vraiment saisi sinon l'idée que son aîné s'en allait.

« Je suis un chevalier au service de la déesse Athéna. Je suis là pour faire en sorte que les hommes soient plus heureux dans le monde, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je suis Edelweiss, chevalier du verseau et je suis ce que ton frère deviendra quand il sera plus grand. Comme ça, il pourra te protéger, toujours. Alors laisse-le partir. »

Il l'avait ensuite reposée sur le perron avant de partir sans un regard en arrière, enjoignant l'autre à le suivre d'une voix aussi marmoréenne que le vent d'hiver cinglant ses joues. Le petit hésita un instant puis déposa un baiser timide sur le front de sa soeur. Ensuite, il fit quelque pas, se retourna pour lui faire un signe de main. Finalement, il rejoignit l'homme, à présent son maître en courant, trottant légèrement pour rester à sa hauteur.

« Écoute bien ce que je vais dire, car c'est là ta première leçon, et l'une des plus importantes. Endurcis ton coeur. Endurcis le encore et toujours. Glace-le afin qu'il soit aussi indestructible que la banquise. La glace Camus, la glace pour le chevalier du verseau, doit être la seule à savoir ce que ton coeur contient. Alors fais disparaître ces gouttes là juste au coin de tes yeux, parce que je vais finir par croire que c'est des larmes, et que tu pleures.  
— Mais non maître, ce n'est que le vent. »

L'enfant balaya d'un geste les gouttelettes, masquant d'une légère toux les sanglots qui menaçaient de venir.

« Allons viens, nous n'avons que peu de temps à perdre. »

* * *

**1973, janvier  
****[Grèce] Île de Milos**

Milo sourit franchement alors qu'il s'approchait à petites foulées de l'urne. Enfin ! Il avait finalement l'autorisation de l'ouvrir. Tant de nuits il avait rêvé de découvrir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse armure du scorpion qui lui était destinée. Oh bien évidemment, il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de voir. Cependant, son maître veillait toujours au grain. C'était franchement exaspérant. Mais maintenant il avait passé l'épreuve ultime. Avec du mal certes : il avait dû se confronter aux piqûres de ces scorpions que son maître affectionnait tant, « parce qu'un guerrier devait toujours connaître, au moins une fois, la saveur de ses attaques. Cela afin de mieux les appréhender, de les utiliser de la manière la plus judicieuse ». En tout cas il y avait survécu et était certain d'une chose claire, nette et concise : plus jamais ça ! Oh non, plus jamais ça !

Enfin, voilà que sa récompense arrivait. Il était enfin un chevalier d'or, un vrai ! Bon pas tout à fait : il fallait encore que le Grand Pope fasse son discours rituel lorsqu'ils rentreraient au Sanctuaire, mais ça n'était jamais qu'une formalité. Le principal était qu'il pouvait voir sa nouvelle compagne. La revêtir même. Ça c'était juste trop top ! Son enthousiasme était tel que sa main tremblait légèrement — non il n'était pas nerveux ! — et son maître s'en moqua.

Il haussa les épaules. Finalement, tira d'un coup sec. La boîte n'opposa aucune résistance : les quatre côtés qui la formaient s'effondrèrent d'un coup, comme un château de cartes dont on aurait ébranlé la base. Un sourire — « idiot » d'après son précepteur — vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il découvrait, se délectait des yeux du scorpion doré au dard tout redressé, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Il l'effleura timidement d'abord, avant de la toucher carrément avec l'extase toute enfantine de celui qui venait de mettre la main sur un nouveau jouet. Cependant, l'adulte vit les sourcils du plus jeune se froncer légèrement tandis qu'une moue caractéristique se formait sur son visage.

« Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu pour l'enfiler ?  
— Ben, je veux bien moi, mais... Je vois pas comment faire. Y'a pas un mode d'emploi ? »

Le maître éclata de rire, ignorant l'air vexé de son élève avant de démonter le crabe. Une à une il lui tendit les parties, lui montrant comment elles s'assemblaient et s'agençaient afin de lui procurer une protection optimale. Puis une fois cela fait, il se recula de quelques pas pour admirer le travail accompli.

« Oh ! Elle est magnifique sur toi ! Non vraiment Milo, je ne pensais pas que ça donnerait ça ! »

En fait, Deìkhes ne songeait même pas — avant ce jour-là — voir son armure revêtue par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'avait accompagnée pendant tant de temps. Il l'avait reçue des mains de son propre précepteur voilà déjà 23 ans de cela. Deux décennies qu'il l'avait portée comme une seconde peau avec la certitude qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas de sitôt.

Alors la voir recouvrir le corps de son disciple avec la même perfection qu'elle l'avait faite pour le sien ; malgré la joie et la fierté de voir son Milo dedans après avoir réussi l'épreuve, malgré tout l'amour et l'attachement presque paternel qui le liait au petiot ; assister à ça lui laissait un aigre arrière-goût d'amertume, comme une sorte de possessivité jalouse à voir un autre s'approprier son bien.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour ruminer ce qui était à présent son passé. Il aurait tout le loisir de retrouver Edelweiss lorsqu'ils seraient revenus au Sanctuaire. De renâcler avec lui, ce qui venait de leur échapper d'entre les doigts pour filer vers la jeunesse, autour d'une tablée bien fournie et avec des bouteilles de ces vins excellents que l'alsacien passait son temps à engloutir lorsqu'il n'avait pas son disciple dans les pattes. Vu le temps libre dont ils disposeraient à présent, il ne doutait pas que l'alcool filerait à une vitesse qui n'aurait rien à envier à celle de la lumière.

* * *

**1985, 21 décembre  
****[Japon] Kyoto**

Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la neige lorsqu'ils apparurent au fin fond d'une ruelle parsemée d'hommes. Ils étaient tous plus égarés les uns que les autres, affalés à même le sol, à peine protégés du froid par leurs guenilles pestilentielles, couvertes de fluides dont personne n'aurait voulu savoir l'origine. Urine, salive, sperme, alcool, vomis. Le tout s'était depuis longtemps mélangé, incrusté aux vêtements de manière à ce que tous pussent reconnaître avant même de les voir, les épaves humaines qui se trouvaient là.

Mü traversa rapidement l'allée, fermant complètement son esprit pour se protéger des pensées parasites dont il ne voulait guère découvrir la teneur. Il espéra que Kiki avait eu le réflexe de faire de même. Apparemment non puisque le garçon se penchait près d'un mur pour s'y appuyer. Son souffle était court, haché menu par ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus avec une délicatesse des plus fourbes. Et il ne faisait là qu'effleurer la masse de grouilles des esprits qui l'entourait.

La peur le saisit l'empêchant de voir une main concupiscente approcher. Le bélier, toujours attentif, fut particulièrement efficace lorsqu'il se saisit de son protégé par la taille avant de filer hors de la ruelle. Ils retrouvèrent l'univers pétillant de lumières et d'animations, à cause des néons sur les murs des bâtiments de l'avenue noire de monde.

Ils se fondirent sans problème dans la foule, Kiki suivant Mü avec un air émerveillé devant tant de mouvements — comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient — qui attendrit son maître. Celui-ci se garda bien de le lui montrer et se contenta de le rappeler à l'ordre, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder.

Ils rejoignirent l'entrée du sanctuaire Fushimi Inari où les attendait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, aux cheveux couleur neige parsemés de mèches gris perle. Les deux points lin — à peine visible sur sa peau pâle — surplombant des yeux violines, indiquaient clairement son appartenance aux descendants du continent disparu.

Il s'inclina, poing sur le coeur pour les saluer à la manière atlante, geste que reproduisirent les deux autres. Il les guida vers la montagne, engageant par la même occasion une discussion avec eux, prenant des nouvelles du Sanctuaire ainsi que de l'avancement de l'entraînement de Kiki. Ils dépassèrent rapidement la partie publique du temple avant de s'enfoncer sur un petit chemin pavé qui menait plus loin. Après avoir bifurqué il s'enfoncèrent dans une forêt de bambous puis enfin débouchèrent sur une gigantesque prairie.

Là se trouvait le temple d'Inari à proprement parler, dont les murs d'enceinte en pierre délimitaient l'entrée. Ils traversèrent le pont enjambant la rivière qui prenait sa source dans la montagne et ceignait une partie du sanctuaire, avant de se perdre plus bas. Enfin ils passèrent par plusieurs bâtiment, avant d'atteindre la pagode située au milieu de la cité miniature.

Les quelques moines qu'ils croisèrent, les saluèrent d'un signe de tête, retournant sans tarder vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils traversèrent une longue volée de couloirs avant d'arriver à destination.

« Nous y voilà. »

C'était une chambre assez spacieuse au parquet lustré, recouvert par endroit de tapisseries représentant des rossignols. Aux murs étaient accrochées des toiles ainsi que des poèmes aussi bien en sanskrit qu'en chinois et japonais ancien. Quant au seul mur nu, c'était une cloison faite de bois et de papier de ri. Les deux tibétains savaient qu'elle menait à un jardin tenu par l'atlante aux cheveux blancs. Ici et là des piles de livres entassés à la va-vite, sauf dans une partie de la pièce séparée du reste par un paravent, dérobant son contenu à leur vue.

On leur désigna un canapé dont ils prirent possession tandis que leur hôte fronçait les sourcils. Un chérubin androgyne apparut de derrière la séparation. Il était vêtu d'un magnifique kimono en soie bleue, brodé de flocons de neige blanc. Un _obi_ décoré de renards multicolores se poursuivant gaiment ceignait sa taille, noué derrière en forme de papillon. Tout sourire, il s'avança vers eux, un bébé confortablement calé entre ses bras frêles.

« Je suis désolé ! Il pleurait alors... » fit-il penaud de sa voix féminine flûtée.

L'albinos eut l'air faussement courroucé tandis qu'il récupérait son enfant, les yeux posés sur l'enfant. Ce dernier se balançait à présent d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, l'aîné se contenta de sourire. Puis, il se tourna vers Mü. Le tibétain se saisit délicatement du nourrisson.

« C'est là un grand honneur que tu me fais Sono de me laisser procéder à sa Cérémonie des Rivières. Quel sera son nom ?  
— Léthé, comme le fleuve des enfers. Parce que ce petit symbolise le nouveau chemin qu'à pris ma vie depuis sa naissance. Léthé comme l'oubli relatif du passé pour pouvoir avancer vers le futur. »

Le chevalier du Bélier hocha lentement la tête en signe de compréhension et de respect. Son ami devait à peine avoir achever le deuil de sa compagne, défunte en couche. Par télépathie, il somma à son disciple de rester dans la pièce, alors qu'il suivait Sono dans le jardin enneigé pour effectuer la tâche pour laquelle ils se trouvaient là.

Kiki regarda son maître sortir. Ensuite son attention se porta sur le garçonnet aux cheveux blonds, parsemés d'éclats et de nuances châtains. Il ressentait déjà en lui un cosmos bien éveillé, d'une puissance rare.

Celui-ci le fixait. L'apprenti allait lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas très poli, lorsque le petit, sûrement pas plus âgé que quatre ans, sauta sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour ! Tu veux bien être mon ami et mon grand frère ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Son japonais — acquis par les visites de son maître à son ami, plusieurs fois par an — était encore maladroit, mais il était sûr d'avoir bien compris la question. C'était leur première rencontre, et pourtant, son cadet faisait preuve d'un tel sérieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'opiner.

L'autre eut un sourire rayonnant et Kiki s'interrogea. Dans quoi venait-il donc de se lancer ? Et puis d'abord, ils ne s'étaient même pas présentés l'un à l'autre.

« Je suis Kiki d'Appendix, toi ?  
— T'as un drôle d'accent Kiki d'Appendix, il gloussa. Mais c'est pas grave. Je suis le kami Inari. On me nomme aussi Empereur ou encore Shogun. Mais comme tu es mon ami et mon grand-frère, Kiki-_nii_, tu peux m'appeler Shou. »

* * *

**1986, 18 juin  
****[Autriche] Hoche Tauern**

L'enfant avait étendu ses bras, mimant le vol de ces oiseaux qu'il aimait tant observer, là-haut dans le ciel. À côté de lui, son seul ami — son grand frère excepté — suivait sans mal son rythme effréné, riant légèrement. Leurs maîtres veillant au grain derrière eux, ils dévalaient en courant la pente qui menait à sa maison, plus loin en contrebas, porté à toute vitesse par le cosmos qu'eux deux maîtrisaient déjà en partie, grâce à un entraînement quotidien des plus rigoureux. Déesse qu'il avait hâte de retrouver sa famille !

D'autant plus qu'ils n'auraient pas dû revenir avant un bon mois. Cependant quelques évènements fâcheux, ainsi qu'une certaine inquiétude du côté des adultes, avaient avorté leur séance. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait compris, des maigres choses qu'il avait daignées écouter. Pas qu'il s'en fut tant soucié que cela. Son esprit était trop perché pour ce genre de préoccupations terrestres. Surtout heureux qu'il était, de revoir son frère aîné ainsi que sa tendre maman après une journée de dur entraînement, sous le joug d'un maître toujours aussi strict et sévère que la glace.

Dieu merci, la présence de Myrte et du sien de maître, tempérait fortement le caractère de givre de son professeur ; apportait une touche bienvenue de chaleur à son quotidien. Il poussa un cri impatient tandis qu'il volait presque vers la porte du petit chalet, pour y faire une de ces entrées fracassante dont il avait le secret.

On l'attrapa cependant par le col, avant qu'il ne pût agir. Il poussa un petit cri déç maître venait de le jeter plus loin dans la neige. Il se releva, secoua la neige. L'adulte le regardait à présent avec agacement, tandis que Deìkhes avait ses yeux posés sur sa maison, un air sombre. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Ce fut Myrte qui vint à son secours, déposant une gentille main sur son épaule.

« Luyu. Ne sens-tu pas qu'il y a un problème ?  
— Bien sûr qu'il le sent. Il fait juste l'idiot et fait semblant de l'ignorer, son maître lui lança un regard perçant, À moins que tu n'ai tout simplement pas remarqué. Tu es au courant que tes sens sont sensés te servir ? Et, entre autre, t'avertir des dangers ? »

Maintenant qu'on lui le mentionnait. Le garçon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il y avait effectivement un truc d'étrange, de vraiment anormal. Comme une aura néfaste englobant son chez-lui de ses ailes sombres. L'idée lui vint que quelque chose d'infiniment mauvais était en train de se dérouler dans son foyer. Sa famille ! Son frère ! sa mère !

Son cosmos s'enflamma sous le coup de ses émotions. Il devait absolument les sauver avant qu'il n'arrivât quoi que ce fut. Encore une fois, il fut arrêté avant d'avoir pu mener son action à bien, par le bras de son maître sur son épaule ; le froid mordant qui s'en dégageait, l'enjoignant à se tenir tranquille.

« On vient de te dire qu'il y a du danger et toi, tu fonces dedans la tête la première. Nul besoin de se presser, garde la tête froide ou tu la perdras un jour.  
— Mais Maître ! »

Il ne poursuivit pas, intimidé par le regard noir que l'adulte venait de lui lancer. Il avait souvent tendance à oublier à quel point l'autre détestait qu'on lui répondît. Or, une nouvelle punition ne le tentait guère. Il ravala donc ses mots, mordillant doucement ses lèvres pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. À côté, son ami lui lançait un regard compatissant.

« Regardez par là ! Ce n'est pas Hymnus là ? »

Son frère aîné sortait en effet de la maison. Cette fois, il n'eut guère besoin qu'on le lui dît, pour repérer l'anomalie. Avec ses cheveux bouclés aussi blancs que la neige, Hymnus avait toujours eu l'air d'un agneau, de par la douceur de son caractère comme de ses traits, alliée à sa faible constitution. Il donnait juste envie au jeune autrichien de le protéger. Même si l'autre avait un an de plus. C'était pour ça qu'il avait suivi son maître. Pour qu'il put protéger tous les gens rêveurs qui étaient comme son frère adoré.

Cependant, celui qui lui faisait face était différent. Il n'avait pas sa caractéristique aura de gentillesse. Il se tenait droit, semblant être en pleine forme, alors qu'il n'aurait pas du l'être. L'énorme cosmos qui se dégageait de lui n'aurait pas non plus du être là. Son maître lui avait que Hymnus n'était pas fait pour être chevalier. Ce n'était pas normal.

Puis, surtout, il y avait cet écarlate sur ses mains. Dans le paysage blanchâtre qui les entourait, il pétaradait d'une vivacité aveuglante. Cet rouge qui gouttait lentement sur le sol, laissant une marque de son passage, tandis qu'il marchait vers eux. Le petit autrichien ne pouvait en détacher les yeux, tellement cela le fascinait. Il y avait là quelque chose d'infiniment dérangeant. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et, dans ses entrailles, une sensation bizarre qui commençait à le tirailler.

« Ne t'approche pas plus. »

La voix de son maître sèche de son maître attira son attention. Son maître n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à Hymnus. Si son maître était froid avec lui, ce n'avait jamais été le cas avec son frère. Alors pourquoi ?

« Hymn ? Dis-moi, tu vas bien hein ? Dis, tu vas bien hein ? »

S'écria-t-il alors, se dégageant de l'emprise de la main, toujours sur son épaule. Faisant fi des appels derrière lui, il s'élança, fendit la neige pour retrouver son seul autre ami. Il étendit ses bras, comme des ailes protectrices autour du corps maigrelet. Les bras de son frère se refermèrent sur lui, en une tendre et chaleureuse étreinte. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec _Mutti_. Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? »

Hochement de tête. Ah ! Tant mieux. Il s'empara alors des mains incarnat de son frère, reconnaissant là, la couleur du sang. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Hymn ? Qui a fait ça ? Il est encore dans les parages ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous protègerai _Mutti_ et toi ! Promis ! »

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage d'enfant, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait rassurer Hymnus. Il rattraperait le responsable et le traînerait devant la justice. Il était fort après tout. Il ne s'entrainait pas aussi durement pour rien.

« Luyu. »

La voix de son frère fut un léger murmure tandis qu'il l'enlaçait à nouveau. Même si la désagréable sensation au creux de son ventre se renforçait, l'enfant fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il s'abandonna à son câlin, le laissant noyer son environnement, et tout ce qui se passait autour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme _il_ me l'a promis, je suis devenu fort maintenant. Tu n'as plus à me protéger. »

L'armure était d'un magnifique noir de jais, étincelant d'éclat violine, de la même couleur que ce puissant cosmos se dégageant de lui, froid, terriblement glacial même. Mais l'étreinte de ses bras était si douce, chaude. Tellement agréable qu'il se laissa un instant bercer pour la douceur de ses mots.

« Tu as été fort pour moi, c'est fini maintenant. Tous tes efforts toutes ces années. Merci.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hymn, je te protègerai toujours. C'était ce que je t'avais promis.  
— Ce n'est plus la peine. Je te l'ai dit, je suis fort maintenant. Et puis, je lui ai confié _Mutti_. Elle t'attend. »


End file.
